Guyver III: Out of Control
by DarkGuyver718
Summary: What the third Guyver movie should be like according to me at least. Chaps are short to keep you interested and make the story faster paced. I'm happy to accept all constructive criticism. Some chaps may contain graphic or intense language and violence
1. Prolouge

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

_**DarkGuyver718**_

**_Dedicated to my luv and all fans of the Guyver, old & new_**

**Those who are familiar with the American Guyver Movies, will know who Sean Barker is and what he's all about. I hope I can capture his true personality and also expand on it in this Fan Fiction. It's called "Guyver III: Out of Control" because this is my take on what a third Guyver movie should be like, and Out of Control is a tribute to the only Guyver animated movie. Normal Disclaimers (I do not own nor did I create The Guyver, Sean Barker or any other Guyver related references and characters in my story with the exception of Andre Martin and perhaps a few others) apply to this and all succeeding chapters and volumes.**

_Prologue_

Corey rested her head on Sean's shoulder, calmly listening to the soft rock that flowed out of the car radio. She inhaled, enjoying the manly smell from his neck. Wrapping her hands around his waist, she looked up at him, whispering in his ear, "I love you so much Sean." He looked away from the road for a second, kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Corey, I love you more than I can --."

Every went black as Sean felt the excruciating pain of another car slamming into him. The windshield shattered, large pieces of glass flying into Sean's face as the car overturned. Consciousness threatened to escape him as the car slid 40 yards upside-down. Finally, as it slowed to a stop, Sean unbuckled his seatbelt and felt himself fall onto the roof of the car. He struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Warm blood began to drip down his face as he slowly pulled himself from the wreck. Suddenly, he felt more than just the pain, he felt fear. For Corey.

"Corey!! Corey, are you okay?"

He rushed to the other side of the car, sliding onto the ground and peered inside. The passenger seat was empty. _She was thrown from the car!_ He stood up and slowly began to limp towards where the accident had happened. He saw a limp body on the ground. The pain in his leg and face disappeared as he ran to it and rolled the body over. It was Corey, and he was too late…

Sean opened his eyes and sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He still remembered the day that he had lost her, his only true love. He stood up and looked in the mirror, staring at the point of his face where a 10 inch piece of the windshield had lodged itself in his head. There was no scar, no trace of what had happened. He should be dead now, but… the Guyver had protected him. Again, death had rejected him. But Corey was not so lucky. Suddenly, overpowered by rage, he struck the mirror, shattering it. He looked down at his fist. Already, the pain began to subside and his cuts began to heal.

"Why? Why am I still alive?" He asked the empty room. But he knew there would be no answer. Because he wasn't alive. Not without her. Without her love, his destiny had returned like a plague. The reason why the Guyver wouldn't release its grip. Sean glanced over at the newspaper clipping he had taped to his wall.

**Chronos Corp. Builds Multi-Million Dollar Building in New York City.**

Sean put on a jacket and headed out the door. He knew where he must go next…


	2. Chapter 1

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

_**Dark Guyver **_

**1**

He stood in the rain, looking up at the gigantic building that had been raised. He studied the large golden letters that spelled out the name he grew to detest. CHRONOS. He felt his pulse quicken, the organisms on the back his neck pulsating in unison. He tightened his fist and released it, exhaling. Not now, not yet. He couldn't destroy Chronos alone, he knew that. Instead he would wait. He would wait until Guyver One arrived.

"That'll be $28"

Sean sighed and paid the taxi driver. This was his first time here, but he already knew he would never get used to how expensive things were in New York. He opened the door and stepped onto the pavement. He took a quick look around and began to walk towards his target. The Chronos building was a colossal foundation that dwarfed the buildings around it. He stood across the street, looking at the beast he'd come to slay. But he had no clue as to how he was going to do it. L.A. had been different. He'd pretty much destroyed it from the inside out, after he'd defeated the Zoalord. But now…he had no plan, no place, no chance. He'd have to abandon his campaign and just hope that Chronos doesn't find him again. He turned away, feeling like a coward. He'd come too far, and he'd lost too much for him just to walk away. Because of Chronos, he'd lost lovers, friends, and a future. He didn't care what it took. Even if it was suicide, he was going to take Chronos down.

_Don't be stupid, you won't stand a chance alone._

He spun around, but no one was around him. It sounded like someone had just whispered in his ear. Yet no one was close enough to have done it. He felt his veins pulse as adrenaline began to course through his blood. _What's happening to me?_ The feeling both scared and excited him as he could practically feel the Guyver inside trying to burst out. People were beginning to notice him.

"Is he sick?"

"What's wrong with that guy?"

He struggled to regain control and began to walk away. The last thing he needed to do is bring attention to himself across the street from Chronos. He didn't care where he was headed, as long as he put distance between himself and the building. He shook off the feeling he had and finally regained his composure a few blocks away. As he turned back he promised himself he'd be back tonight. To finally end this…


	3. Chapter 2

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

_**Dark Guyver**_

**_2_**

Andre Martin exited the Chronos Corp. building briskly, only pausing to smile at a few beautiful women. They smiled back, and he continued on his way. His uncle had taught him to keep his priorities in order, so he tried to plan the best way to get what he wanted. _First, what do I want?_ Well, he would need Sean to trust him, he wouldn't cooperate if he thought Andre would betray him. So mentioning his position in Chronos probably wouldn't be a good idea. Andre entered Central Park and found an empty bench. He sat down and continued with his planning. _What's next?_ He'd have to find Sean, of course. But that shouldn't be too difficult. Knowing him, he'll run head-first into Chronos tonight. _He's such an asshole._

Sean glanced at his watch as he stood on the dark rooftop. 12:26 A.M. Despite the time, New York City was still bright, yellow taxis cruising below, street vendors selling their new stolen merchandise, tourists enjoying the sights. But Sean was hundreds of miles away from all of that. The rooftop he was on only reached the 34th of Chronos' 86 floors, but he remembered that the lab in L.A. had been underground. Of course, that didn't mean it was the same here… Sean shook those thoughts from his head. Fear and uncertainty was not welcome here. It didn't matter where it was, Sean would still destroy it without a problem. He took a deep breath.

"Guyver!"

He shuddered as the protective bio-armor discharged from behind his neck and attached itself to his body. He felt the same chilling rush of ecstasy he feels whenever he calls the Guyver. That same feeling of bliss, feeling the power under his control, sickens him. This curse, this infection, makes him feel good. But can he really control it? He used to think so, but after Corey's death, the urge to kill steadily became almost too powerful to control. How long could he ignore it? He didn't have to worry about that now, he knew. Because by dawn, he planned to have the blood of many Zoanoids on his hands.

_Your blood will be on their hands if you go in there now._

It was the same voice inside his head that had scared him earlier. But that wasn't what scared him this time. Now he could tell where the voice was coming from…


	4. Chapter 3

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

**_DarkGuyver718_**

_**3**_

Sean stood perfectly still, unsure what to do next. _Is this a dream, an illusion? _He knew inside that it wasn't. The dark form that produced the voice inside his head drifted slowly towards him. The orbs on Sean's head twisted and shifted, sending better pictures of his guest to his brain. But still Sean was frozen in shock and disbelief.

"Who… who are you?"

This time, the being didn't answer, but instead began to calmly walk towards him. Sean took a step back.

"Wait, I asked you a question!"

Finally, he spoke, this time out loud.

"You can call me Zeus."

_Zeus? Like the God? Who is this guy? _But before Sean could say anything else, the being bent low and surged forward with a surprising burst of speed. Time seemed to slow down as Sean could see the creature coming towards him, but he didn't react in time. The larger, more powerful Zeus struck him in the chest with his shoulder, sending Sean backwards into a brick wall. He recovered quickly, evading a punch to his face, but returning a knee to his attackers gut. He swung again, landing a solid punch to his head. Zeus didn't flinch as he absorbed the hits and grabbed Sean's head, driving a flying knee into his face. Sean flew backwards off the rooftop, landing on a car parked in the dark alleyway. He groaned as he looked up at the dark rooftop. Zeus didn't continue his attacks, he only stood there, looking down on Sean as though he weren't worth the time.

_If you can't last a minute with me, how much damage do you expect to do to Chronos?_

Sean rolled off the car, surprised his fall didn't catch the attention of the pedestrians who passed by. He looked back at the roof top. The mysterious person who had just embarrassed him had already disappeared. Sean tried to relax his body, it was still ready for combat despite Zeus' absence. Sean silently retracted the armor that had saved his body from injury, cursing under his breath. He looked up at the Chronos building again, tightening his fist.

"You'll have to wait. At least until after I beat Guyver III."

_I said to call me Zeus…._


	5. Chapter 4

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

_**DarkGuyver718**_

_**4**_

"Yeah, I found him. He came here just as we thought," Andre whispered into his cell phone. He nodded a few times, listening intently to his commander's instructions.

"Yes, I can do that, but it might be a little difficult. We had a little confrontation."

He moved the phone away from his ears as his commander yelled questions at him.

"It was nothing serious, but we exchanged a few hits. He wasn't as impressive as you implied… Are you sure about him? Maybe all this time made him weak. Too weak… No sir, I don't doubt you… Okay, will do. I'll talk to you as soon as we've become best friends and had our first picnic together… No sir, I don't think I'm funny."

The phone went dead. Andre sighed again, spinning in his chair. He looked out of the window of his office. It was on the 63rd floor, and had an impressive view of the East River. It was then that he noticed someone else's reflection in the window. The person leaned casually in the doorway, as though he didn't have a responsibility in the world. Andre spoke without turning around.

"Eavesdropping, spying, or just bored?"

The man laughed and shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, does it? Who were you talking to?"

Andre stood up and began to leave the room. "Your mother. She wanted me to tell you not to bother her, we'll be busy tonight."

Matthew Zerbebuth stepped in front Andre, glaring down at him, "You're not funny, boy. You better watch your mouth around me, I'll wipe that little smirk right off your face."

Andre laughed and shoved him out of the way, "If you're trying to scare me, try harder."

He stood silent as he watched Andre walk calmly past him. He strode down the hall, giving Zerbebuth a large smile and a middle finger before turning the corner. He growled silently to himself. Andre and his self-righteous attitude. He thought he was so important just because he was young compared to everyone else. How does a 25 year old get his own office in Chronos? Something just wasn't right about this guy. He knew he was up to something, but what? Zerbebuth decided to make it his business and find out.

Sean sat alone in the middle of Central Park pondering how he could have been so easily beaten on the roof last night. He had been bonded to the Guyver for nearly 10 years, yet this mystery Guyver knocked him off the roof with one blow.

_It's not rocket science, I'm just better than you._

Sean stood up, looking at the surrounding rooftops, scanning any area that might conceal a 6 foot armored creature.

"Where are you?" Sean whispered, hoping that Zeus could hear him.

_You talking to me or yourself?_

"Where are you!" Sean suddenly yelled. He couldn't help it, he was overtaken by a surprisingly strong burst of anger. He looked around, the people sitting around him staring at him wide-eyed. They stood up and walked away cautiously, afraid of another outburst from this crazy man in Central Park.

"I'm right here."

The voice was surprisingly human, and close. Sean turned around and looked into Zeus' face. He was young, and athletic looking. He wore a light suit, but no tie, and was surprisingly normal looking. His hair, cut low, and brown shades matched his skin. When he smiled, Sean could tell this guy thought he was charismatic, and was very self-centered.

"Andre Martin," he put out his hand, ready to shake Sean's, "And you shouldn't yell like that, people are going to think you're crazy."

Sean couldn't explain it, but suddenly he felt another surge of fury. His arm shot forward and he struck the man in the face. His shades fell off as he staggered backwards. This time, the hit hurt. Without his armor, he was just another man. He checked his mouth for blood.

"I guess I deserve that," he said while picking up his shades and putting them back on. "But now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, I'm here to help you destroy Chronos."

Sean looked him up and down. The smile was gone, and now this guy seemed to mean business. But Sean didn't trust him. He attacked him alone a dark rooftop, and now kept his eyes hidden behind shades. _Who is this guy?_

"If you want to know who I am, then you'd better have a seat. It's a real long story…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

_** DarkGuyver718**_

_**5**_

Andre led them to an empty bench under a thick tree. Andre sat down first, pulling out a pack of Newport's. He put one in his mouth and offered one to Sean. He shook his head no.

"It's a disgusting habit."

Andre laughed, "Yeah, you're right. It does leave a nasty taste in your mouth. Kind of like that thing…what's it called? Oh yeah, murder."

Sean lowered his eyes, "You said you were going to tell me who you are. This isn't about me."

"Actually you're wrong about that. This is all about you," he pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette before putting it back into his jacket pocket, "But where should I begin?"

Sean watched him calmly take a pull, exhaling slowly. The smoke irritated his nostrils but he didn't complain. He looked away and watched a few young bike riders go by before answering.

"First, you're going to tell me who you are. Where did you come from? Where did you get a Unit from? How did I hear your voice in my head? How did you know I even existed? Why--"

"Wow, stop for a second. You're losing it again. Listen, I told you already, I'm Andre Martin. I'm here to help you destroy Chronos. I like long walks on the beach and jazz. My favorite color is blue."

Sean didn't answer; he just stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute where are you going?"

"I'm not here to play games with you. I'm here for something important. And if you can't take this seriously, then I'll handle this on my own."

Andre stood in front of him and took off his sunglasses, "Fine, I was just trying to make the situation lighter. You want serious. I'll be serious. I found my Unit 6 years ago. I was 17 years old. And since then, I've trained and worked harder and harder than you ever did to gain control, to get enough strength to bring Chronos down."

Sean glared into Andre's eyes, but he didn't back down. Sean could sense that Andre had been through a lot. His happy-go-lucky attitude was a façade. A disguise to hide his pain, and anger. He was a kindred spirit; the other side of the same coin. But he was hiding something.

"You need to fill in the blanks."

Andre put his shades back on, taking another puff of his cigarette. "The blanks, huh?" He started walking and Sean walked beside him, waiting for the whole story.

"Well, I only exist because you exist. Remember Utah? Commander Atkins?"

Sean thought back to Utah, it was where he met Corey. And found an ally in Commander Atkins, even if only for a few days.

"Yeah, of course but how do you know him?"

"I work for him."

Sean stopped walking, "Are you serious?"

"Yes sir, and that's just the beginning…"

Zerbebuth entered the crowded elevator. His large body fit uncomfortably, but he squeezed behind a blonde. _Now I'm comfortable. _Apparently, she wasn't, she exited the elevator earlier than she needed to. Zerbebuth stood in the corner humming to himself until everyone else exited the elevator. When he was alone, he pulled a card from his pocket and inserted it into the slot under the buttons. There was a soft beep as the elevator recognized the card, and revealed 6 hidden buttons that went below Chronos' known 3 basement floors. Zerbebuth selected one and the elevator descended 100 feet below ground level. The doors opened and Zerbebuth shoved his pinky into his ear. He never got used to his ears popping when he went this far underground. He walked calmly, smiling at the surveillance cameras as he entered the lab. Hamilcar Barcus stood quietly, waiting for him.

"I'm glad you could make it Zerbebuth."

Zerbebuth bowed his head slightly as he spoke, "I came as quickly as I could, sir."

Barcus walked past Zerbebuth, standing in front of a wall that held nearly 26 different monitors. They showed different angles of the floor they were on, as well as information on some of their experiments. Barcus stood in front of one and focused his eyes on it as he continued, "You know that I have designed a Zoanoid much more powerful than the others. I've dubbed them 'Hyper Zoanoids'."

Barcus glanced back at him. Zerbebuth didn't answer, but nodded slightly to show that he was listening.

"In fact, I couldn't think of many deserving of being such a creation, other than Andre Martin. He's still young, but he shows much more promise than many of those who work for me."

Zerbebuth suddenly was confused, he didn't come here to hear Martin's praises. "Why are you telling me this, sir?"

Barcus turned around, facing him, "Because I don't trust him completely. It seems as though his commitment has faltered. And I'm telling you because after him, _you_ are the best candidate."

His heartbeat began to quicken, but he tried to conceal his excitement, "I'm sorry, what exactly are you saying, sir?"

His eyes danced but otherwise his face showed no emotion, "Zerbebuth, I'm offering you the opportunity to be the first Hyper Zoanoid."

Yes, this was what he had been waiting for. He was happy to know he would get his chance to show his worth, but he was even happier to hear that Andre wouldn't get the same opportunity.

"It would be an honor, sir," he bowed his head respectfully, " When can I start?"

Barcus pointed to a door on his left, "Now…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

_**DarkGuyver718**_

_**7**_

Out of control…. Since his union with the Guyver, Sean's life quickly spiraled out of control… He thought again of Mizky … and Corey… He shook the memories from his mind and rested his chin on his fists thinking about what Andre had just told him. Some of it sounded familiar, but he had tried to forget everything he knew about the Guyver's origins.

"So then what? What does any of this have to do with Chronos?"

Andre raised a hand to silence him, "Patience, I'm getting to all of that." He sat silently, waiting for an annoying photographer to snap some photos of the foliage and leave. He smiled at them and walked away. Andre smiled back before continuing.

"Okay, well the Creators obviously had to stop Guyver Zero," he continued as he watched the man leave, "So they used a being whose power surpassed that of the Guyver."

Sean leaned forward listening intently, "Go on."

"An unknown Zoalord, he was the king of all Zoanoids, the most powerful being the Creators ever created."

Sean leaned back unimpressed, "I didn't even know what I was doing and I was able to defeat a Zoalord."

"No, you don't quite understand Sean. This was the real deal. Fulton Balcus, the Zoalord you fought in L.A., is nothing compared to this guy."

Sean looked away, thinking to himself. _I did win, but it sure as hell wasn't easy… How much more powerful can they be?_ "So whatever happened to this all powerful 'King of the Zoanoids'?"

Andre shrugged, "There's no record of him after his defeat of Guyver Zero. All I know is that the Creators gave him a device that allowed his to separate the human from the Unit. Then he destroyed him."

Sean leaned forward again, noticing only a few words from his answer.

"A 'Guyver Remover'?"

"Yeah, I guess we could call it that."

"Does Chronos possess that now?"

Andre tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Are you afraid that they might use it on you… or hopeful?"

Sean tried to feign offense, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Andre looked him in the eye, "Sean, the Guyver isn't a curse. It's a gift. And like anything worth having, it has a price."

"But I didn't ask for this, I never chose to pay any price. I didn't choose to sacrifice anything!" Sean, noticing more stares, quickly lowered his voice, "The Guyver took everything I held dear away from me, and if I can get rid of it…"

Andre grabbed his shoulders, "Sean, listen to me. It might not even exist anymore. But if Chronos was to get their hands on it, the world is lost. They win, it's over. _We_ are the only two with the power to stop them. No one else. It's time for you to stop crying and man up. You're not the only one whose lost someone they loved because of Chronos." Andre's eyes gave him away. Sean could tell that Chronos had taken someone from him too…

Sean looked away, "But that's not my problem, is it? I'll help destroy Chronos, but if I can rid myself of this… this virus… then I will."

Andre closed his eyes and took a deep breath… He hated feeling out of control, and the last thing he wanted to do was loose his cool. He opened his eyes again and tried to search for the words that would help convince Sean that running from the Guyver was only going to make it worst…. It was that moment when Andre noticed something that didn't look right. It was a familiar face. Usually it wouldn't mean anything, but Andre could tell in his gut that something wasn't right.

"Sean do you have a phone?"

Sean looked at him confused, "Um, no I don't. Who would I be calling?"

"Here don't mess with it, I don't the battery to die before I can call you, I'll have to explain the rest another time buddy." Andre tossed his cell phone onto Sean's lap and began to walk away quickly.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

"I'll call you," Andre began to jog away. Sean stood there, still confused. He looked down at the phone in his hand. It had a pair of headphones attached, and buttons on the sides indicated that it played music.

"Hmm… Nice phone…"

The man looked down at the bulky camera in his hand. He had no idea how to use this big ugly looking thing, but it made him look the part he was here to play, and that's all that mattered right now. He held his cell phone in the other hand and spoke quietly into it. He looked up at Martin and his friend.

"Yes sir, I'm looking at him right now. I didn't hear much, but they did mention the Guyver, Chronos and Archanfel." There was a short pause on the other end before an answer came. "… Yes sir, I'm 100 sure. I was just as surprised." He turned back and noticed Andre looking in his direction. Their eyes met, and the man quickly turned away and began to leave the park.

"Sir, I think he saw me, I'm heading back now."

The man hung up the phone and turned back, watching his pursuer begin to jog after him, obviously trying to close the gap between them. He turned back around and continued to walk. His mind raced as he tried to think of the quickest way to rush back to Chronos. He stepped into a crowd taking one quick glance behind him. Andre's frame had disappeared from view. The man took a quick breath of relief. Andre wasn't a Zoanoid, but was an exceptional fighter. _He must've been born wearing boxing gloves. _While Andre probably didn't know him, the Photographer had seen Andre train many times. He always seemed calm, even when it seemed he was losing, and he would always injure his opponent. He knew he couldn't take him on as a regular human, but transforming would mean Andre's death._ He's lucky I lost him… I would've hated to kill that boy._ He walked a little farther into a secluded area and dumped the expensive camera into a trash bin nearby. _What a waste of money…_

He thought he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around there was no one there. He fell silent, his eyes scanning the dark trees that surrounded the area. _Nothing. _Finally, he exhaled, turning back and continuing to leave the park. He saw the dark fist too late. It slammed into his face, sending him backwards as he landed hard on the dirt. He looked up and saw Andre smirking down on him. He quickly rose to his feet, trying to ram his shoulder into him, but Andre easily evaded the attack. He grabbed the back of the man's collar and pulled him backwards, driving his knee into the small of his back. The man flipped over his knee and landed face down in the dirt. Andre rolled him over and grabbed his throat.

"Who are you? Why were you watching me?"

The man spit in Andre's face, "I don't know what you're talking about, get the hell off of me."

Andre wiped the saliva from his cheek and punched the man in the face again, _hard_. He heard a satisfying crunch as he felt bone shatter under his fist. Blood spurted from his nose and the man moaned in agony.

"What did you hear? Who are you?"

"Fuck you!" He shoved Andre off with a surprising burst of strength. Andre rolled back onto his feet in time to watch as the man began to transform. His back arched forward and his shirt ripped as his torso grew larger. Scales covered his skin and his face contorted as his eyes grew larger and spread across his head. His body nearly doubled in size as his fingernails grew into claws. Andre watched, stunned as his enemy changed from man to beast.

"… Chronos sent you to follow me?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? You're going to die anyway!" He took a step towards Andre.

"You really don't want to do that," he smirked, "Guyver!" A bright flash of light surrounded his body as the armor materialized behind him. It encased his body and he felt the surge of power flow through his veins. The Zoanoid's eyes widened in fear.

"You… you're another Guyver?"

He couldn't see it, but Andre smiled, "Call me Zeus…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Guyver III: Out of Control**

**A Fan Fiction **

**from **

_**DarkGuyver718**_

_**7**_

Out of control…. Since his union with the Guyver, Sean's life quickly spiraled out of control… He thought again of Mizky … and Corey… He shook the memories from his mind and rested his chin on his fists thinking about what Andre had just told him. Some of it sounded familiar, but he had tried to forget everything he knew about the Guyver's origins.

"So then what? What does any of this have to do with Chronos?"

Andre raised a hand to silence him, "Patience, I'm getting to all of that." He sat silently, waiting for an annoying photographer to snap some photos of the foliage and leave. He smiled at them and walked away. Andre smiled back before continuing.

"Okay, well the Creators obviously had to stop Guyver Zero," he continued as he watched the man leave, "So they used a being whose power surpassed that of the Guyver."

Sean leaned forward listening intently, "Go on."

"An unknown Zoalord, he was the king of all Zoanoids, the most powerful being the Creators ever created."

Sean leaned back unimpressed, "I didn't even know what I was doing and I was able to defeat a Zoalord."

"No, you don't quite understand Sean. This was the real deal. Fulton Balcus, the Zoalord you fought in L.A., is nothing compared to this guy."

Sean looked away, thinking to himself. _I did win, but it sure as hell wasn't easy… How much more powerful can they be?_ "So whatever happened to this all powerful 'King of the Zoanoids'?"

Andre shrugged, "There's no record of him after his defeat of Guyver Zero. All I know is that the Creators gave him a device that allowed his to separate the human from the Unit. Then he destroyed him."

Sean leaned forward again, noticing only a few words from his answer.

"A 'Guyver Remover'?"

"Yeah, I guess we could call it that."

"Does Chronos possess that now?"

Andre tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Are you afraid that they might use it on you… or hopeful?"

Sean tried to feign offense, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Andre looked him in the eye, "Sean, the Guyver isn't a curse. It's a gift. And like anything worth having, it has a price."

"But I didn't ask for this, I never chose to pay any price. I didn't choose to sacrifice anything!" Sean, noticing more stares, quickly lowered his voice, "The Guyver took everything I held dear away from me, and if I can get rid of it…"

Andre grabbed his shoulders, "Sean, listen to me. It might not even exist anymore. But if Chronos was to get their hands on it, the world is lost. They win, it's over. _We_ are the only two with the power to stop them. No one else. It's time for you to stop crying and man up. You're not the only one whose lost someone they loved because of Chronos." Andre's eyes gave him away. Sean could tell that Chronos had taken someone from him too…

Sean looked away, "But that's not my problem, is it? I'll help destroy Chronos, but if I can rid myself of this… this virus… then I will."

Andre closed his eyes and took a deep breath… He hated feeling out of control, and the last thing he wanted to do was loose his cool. He opened his eyes again and tried to search for the words that would help convince Sean that running from the Guyver was only going to make it worst…. It was that moment when Andre noticed something that didn't look right. It was a familiar face. Usually it wouldn't mean anything, but Andre could tell in his gut that something wasn't right.

"Sean do you have a phone?"

Sean looked at him confused, "Um, no I don't. Who would I be calling?"

"Here don't mess with it, I don't the battery to die before I can call you, I'll have to explain the rest another time buddy." Andre tossed his cell phone onto Sean's lap and began to walk away quickly.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

"I'll call you," Andre began to jog away. Sean stood there, still confused. He looked down at the phone in his hand. It had a pair of headphones attached, and buttons on the sides indicated that it played music.

"Hmm… Nice phone…"

The man looked down at the bulky camera in his hand. He had no idea how to use this big ugly looking thing, but it made him look the part he was here to play, and that's all that mattered right now. He held his cell phone in the other hand and spoke quietly into it. He looked up at Martin and his friend.

"Yes sir, I'm looking at him right now. I didn't hear much, but they did mention the Guyver, Chronos and Archanfel." There was a short pause on the other end before an answer came. "… Yes sir, I'm 100 sure. I was just as surprised." He turned back and noticed Andre looking in his direction. Their eyes met, and the man quickly turned away and began to leave the park.

"Sir, I think he saw me, I'm heading back now."

The man hung up the phone and turned back, watching his pursuer begin to jog after him, obviously trying to close the gap between them. He turned back around and continued to walk. His mind raced as he tried to think of the quickest way to rush back to Chronos. He stepped into a crowd taking one quick glance behind him. Andre's frame had disappeared from view. The man took a quick breath of relief. Andre wasn't a Zoanoid, but was an exceptional fighter. _He must've been born wearing boxing gloves. _While Andre probably didn't know him, the Photographer had seen Andre train many times. He always seemed calm, even when it seemed he was losing, and he would always injure his opponent. He knew he couldn't take him on as a regular human, but transforming would mean Andre's death._ He's lucky I lost him… I would've hated to kill that boy._ He walked a little farther into a secluded area and dumped the expensive camera into a trash bin nearby. _What a waste of money…_

He thought he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around there was no one there. He fell silent, his eyes scanning the dark trees that surrounded the area. _Nothing. _Finally, he exhaled, turning back and continuing to leave the park. He saw the dark fist too late. It slammed into his face, sending him backwards as he landed hard on the dirt. He looked up and saw Andre smirking down on him. He quickly rose to his feet, trying to ram his shoulder into him, but Andre easily evaded the attack. He grabbed the back of the man's collar and pulled him backwards, driving his knee into the small of his back. The man flipped over his knee and landed face down in the dirt. Andre rolled him over and grabbed his throat.

"Who are you? Why were you watching me?"

The man spit in Andre's face, "I don't know what you're talking about, get the hell off of me."

Andre wiped the saliva from his cheek and punched the man in the face again, _hard_. He heard a satisfying crunch as he felt bone shatter under his fist. Blood spurted from his nose and the man moaned in agony.

"What did you hear? Who are you?"

"Fuck you!" He shoved Andre off with a surprising burst of strength. Andre rolled back onto his feet in time to watch as the man began to transform. His back arched forward and his shirt ripped as his torso grew larger. Scales covered his skin and his face contorted as his eyes grew larger and spread across his head. His body nearly doubled in size as his fingernails grew into claws. Andre watched, stunned as his enemy changed from man to beast.

"… Chronos sent you to follow me?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? You're going to die anyway!" He took a step towards Andre.

"You really don't want to do that," he smirked, "Guyver!" A bright flash of light surrounded his body as the armor materialized behind him. It encased his body and he felt the surge of power flow through his veins. The Zoanoid's eyes widened in fear.

"You… you're another Guyver?"

He couldn't see it, but Andre smiled, "Call me Zeus…"


End file.
